


It's Raining Sparklings Everywhere

by ChartreuseFae



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, pairings are only hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: What happens if each time Megatron and Optimus Prime battle, a sparkling appears as the result of Primus' punishment?





	1. Sparklings. Sparklings Everywhere

Hello there! I'm very new to the TF fandom.. I'm still learning about TF world, I'm so sorry if there are a lot of errors with my writing. I’m a busy person, so I’m still have a lot to catch up with TF :') I hope all of TF fans can enjoy this silly fanfic! Also, all of the cast is alive :') I'm too sad to let anyone dead..

 

* * *

 

It was truly absurd.  
  
"Megatro--"  
  
"Not another word, Prime. I know what happened."  
  
Both robots was still couldn't believe this farce. This must be a Primus' idea of a joke. Or a punishment, if one believed in heavenly retribution.  
  
In front of them, a small robot popped out from a portal. Again. For the umpteenth time.  
  
His light-blue optics gazed innocently at both the Prime and the warlord, hands waving in the air as if trying to reach them. He has a round helm like Optimus but with jutted features near the round audials. His shoulder was also like the Autobot leader but has sharp details like the Decepticon leader. All of the arms and lower parts of his armor had features of an Autobot, but has sharp edges. Most of his body was colored silver with details of blue, and has red gradations in some parts. His size could fit perfectly on the hand of either large robots.  
  
"He's yours, Prime."  
  
"No, look at his thorny features, he looks like you."  
  
"Are you blind? That frame speaks of an Autobot!"  
  
"But he walks towards you, he's yours!"  
  
Actually, the child was just trying to move to whoever closest to him. In this case, it was Megatron. Apparently, the tiny bot was unable to walk steadily yet. It was also a combination of falling and crawling. If this was not a battlefield, whoever watched this would instantly melted in the heart.  
  
"Just because he moves towards me, doesn't mean he's mine!"  
  
"Why don't you just accept that it is you whom the child wants?"  
  
"Avoiding responsibility, Prime?"  
  
"I'm not trying to push responsibility to you but look at the truth!"  
  
Megatron snickered, then he grabbed the child and hovered him above Optimus. "Here! Doesn't it looks like he prefers to go with you?"  
  
"Please don't be harsh to the child! What if you hurt him?!" Optimus was always, always horrified at the way his rival handled small robots. The mechlings however, was just laughing happily.  
  
"See? You care for him much more than me. Take him," growled the silver robot.  
  
Optimus could only groaned in annoyance.  
  
This thing always happened ever since they arrived to battle at the Earth. Nobody knew why it happened like that. At first, both Autobots and Decepticon party was flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of a bright, shiny portal. And then out of nowhere, two robots children descended and abruptly halted their confrontation with each other. The presence of those small mechlings were enough to make each soldier frozen in place. It was a miracle. Nobody had seen child robot ever since the destruction of Cybertron. Bumblebee initiatively secured one, as one of them ran clumsily towards them. The other one, somehow bolted towards Starscream's knee and clung into it gleefully, promptly making the SIC panicked. Both party were forced to retreated.  
  
Back in the base, all of the Autobots were confused. But the human children were delighted and curious about the small bot. Miko snapped so many photos, while Jack and Raf attempted to talk into it. The small robot could only replied in clicks and cooes. But he seemed content with the company. Ratchet speculated some theories but then he gave up. All they could do was accepting this phenomenon. And of course, dividing caretaker duty among them. Even Wheeljack volunteered happily when he heard the news about the new addition to the team. The Autobots were actually happy for the emergence of the child. It made them feel like there was hope for them and all of their fights somehow had a meaning.  
  
In the Nemesis ship, it was like a minor riot. Each soldier was trying to ogle at the young robot, wanting to satiate their curiosity with the child. But it was unproductive enough that each commanders had to shooed them back into their posts. Well, nobody could blame them. The chirps and adorable purple-colored optics was enough to make even Soundwave stopped typing and lifted the tiny robot with his tentacles up and down, making the child giggling madly. Megatron arranged a special unit for taking care of the child, but regretted his decision quickly as almost all of his army wanted to enter. It was weird to see Knockout and Breakdown argued, as they usually got along well ("I'm a medic, I'm what a small bot needed!" along with "No way, doc, he needs safety, not someone with a saw on their hand!") In the end, Megatron took the responsibility in his own hands, albeit with a lot of reluctance. For the sake of his conquest. And he honestly didn't need another Starscream, if he gave permission to his SIC to take the child under his wing.  
  
But what surprised both Autobots and Decepticons, was how eeriely similar both children with both leaders. Always similar. Not to mention some parts of their body were like a fusion of Megatron and Optimus Prime. The child on the Autobot side was adorned with a combination of red & blue optics. His helmet was blue with a white stripe on the middle. Overall, his features was like an Autobot but has details that was way too sharp. His back was adorned with silver and blue wing, with sharp edges too. The child on the Decepticon side had light purple optics with round purple helm. At first glance, his body has curved details like a Decepticon but has softer edges like an Autobot. His legs had large tires a with a combination of red and purple plating. If they didn't witness how the children came, they would believe that their leaders had a hidden affair. And that would make the situation very awkward and ensued a never-ending gossips.  
  
Now back into the problem at hand. At Megatron's servo, to be exact.  
  
They had their servos full with robot children. Because one would appear every time both factions wanted to clash. Every. Damn. Time.  
  
And both parties were not that immoral that they would sacrifice a child's life for the sake of one battle. Yes, even the  Decepticons. Megatron didn't want his image to be tainted as a children killer either. The least they could do was throwing warning shots as they returned to their respective groundbridge.  
  
But it was getting more and more depressing, about whom who got to care for a new child. At first, whoever side stood near one, they will take the child without a fuss. But, as they realized that more children came the more they battle, somehow they managed to be less aggressive towards each other.  
  
The result was a funny (if not petty) battle between the leaders.  
  
"Eighteen. Eighteen is in my care, Megatron."  
  
"So what!? I have twenty one, so you have to take him!"  
  
"But you have a large crew! It will be no problem for you to take one more!"  
  
"Aren't you always preaching about equality for all robots?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't promised the same aspect in your public speeches."  
  
Sparks flied as the great leaders argued. Their soldiers stood behind them with keen interest. "Geez, they sure look like an old couple," whispered Smokescreen to Arcee.  
  
"We have to stop our fighting, Megatron. By now you already know what caused the children to appear," said Optimus tiredly, with a pleading note. "I'm sure even Shockwave's research shows that this was all Primus's doing."  
  
The taller robot growled admittedly, reverting his eyes to his side. It was true, though.  
  
"You want to end our millennial battle just like that?" The warlord couldn't believe his rival's words.  
  
"I do not mind at all. Because this was getting out of our hands," answered the Autobot leader. "And I'm worried about the general well-being of the children too. The environment and our resources was limited enough. At this point, my robots was unable to do literally anything except vigilantly looking out for them."  
  
Megatron reflected on that reason too. The children were indeed the devils in disguise. They ran around the Nemesis at any time and it seemed the Decepticons always failed to gather them at one place.  
  
"So.. this is it?" asked the warlord."How about our people who joined our cause in the first place? Will they be able to set aside their differences for the sake of the children?"  
  
"I do not know, but we can change  ourselves.. and I'm sure we will find our inner peace as time moves on," said Optimus, trying to sound reasonable.  
  
"Uh.. pardon me, Lord Megatron. But I think this truce is really, really have to be done as fast as we can.."  
  
"And why is that, Starscream?"  
  
But as the silver robot eyed his SIC, he couldn't contained his irritation anymore. A new child was carried neatly on Starscream's servos. Small helm tilted to the side with happy chirps.  
  
A yell of rage and an explosion could be heard from the far distance after that moment.


	2. Aftermath?

Firstly, thank you, thank you very much for all kudos and comments! You're all very kind! I'm just glad if you like it! Here's chapter 2!

  
Oh, also warnings for overly kawaii Breakdown XD

 

* * *

The Autobots and Decepticons agreed to make peace with each other. They arranged  official meetings and wrote some agreements regarding the welfare of both factions. Especially the care towards the robot children. Not to mention that Agent Fowler demanded the agreements to be extended to the human too, should there be any casualties. But it was all progressing smoothly.  
  
There was still some territorial disputes though. No Autobots was allowed to stay at Nemesis. They will be welcomed as guests and permitted to stay if needed, but not permanently. Not that the Autobots wanted to anyway. The same rule applied for the Decepticons too. It was no wonder as they had been enemies for centuries. Trust didn't grow overnight. But both sides excluding the children though. Most didn't have the heart to forced a child not to stay in the other place if he or she wanted to.  
  
A few mechs had no problems going back and forth into the two bases, like Knockout. He was among the Decepticon who was capable of tolerance and the one that the Autobot was less wary of. The other one was probably Breakdown.  
  
Knockout was currently visiting there with Breakdown. The red mech, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee sat on the newly made bench and tables for robot guests on the Autobot base. In the meantime, the blue Wrecker hoarded the children here and there around the base with a plastic ball he got (which was actually an exercise ball for human). Breakdown really liked all of the children and always begged Knockout to take him each time they visited the Earth base to monitor the children's health with Ratchet. It was a joint inspections doubled with general discussions related to the medical world. Not without some banters and sarcasms of course. After the inspections was over and it was time to play, the blue Decepticon readily waved both of his hands to led the children to his side.  
  
The three mechs gazed at the happy bunch while they talked about their last confrontation.  
  
"Sure was funny though. I never thought a second kid would occurred," said Smokescreen jokingly.  
  
"Primus must've been impatient and wanted all battles to end," said Bumblebee. His restored voice still sounded unnatural to the other. They were much more used to his beeping noises.  
  
Suddenly Smokescreen spoke what was inside everyone's mind, but not spoken until now. "Anyway.. does any of you wonder why all of the children looks like a fusion of Optimus and Megatron?"    
  
"That I don't understand it myself," answered Knockout with a smirk, while raising his energon cube towards the blue and yellow-striped Autobot, to make his point.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," added Bumblebee as he leaned on one servo. "I don't see any reason why the children have to resemble them."  
  
"I don't really care about the real reason, but I admit it was quite effective in bringing peace," said the red Doctor in a satisfied tone.  
  
"But I think it's more fun to see lots of different sparklings," claimed the yellow scout. "I kinda want to see a mini version of me. Or a mini-me with different alt, with wings or large tire. Or just a mini-me with different color palettes."  
  
They sipped their energon some more, before an idea occured to the blue and yellow-striped mech. "Hey, why don't we try it? Getting our very own sparkling?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, by mimicking what our leaders did!"  
  
The Decepticon robot slitted his optics instantly. "You don't mean.. by trading punches, don't you?"  
  
"Exactly!" Smokescreen was already standing up and putting a defensive stance. "Come on, Knocky! Try to fight me!"  
  
Knockout pinched his optics in frustration."Oh for the love of-- I'm here to relax, not tiring myself out!"  
  
"But don't you curious? I'm sure you do!" Laughed the blue robot. "Besides, I think it will be a great news to all the bots. It's getting boring with all of this truce we're having!"  
  
A great gossip you mean, corrrected the red Decepticon inwardly. Honestly, he was curious about it too. He shrugged, decided to humor the Autobot's request. "Alright, let's find out then. Be careful with the paint, okay?"  
  
Knockout and Smokescreen moved towards a clearer area. They circled for a bit, then they lunged to attack. Both robots were agile, which made them hard to land first punch or kick at the other. They kept dodging but threw an attack when there was an opening. The red mech blocked Smokecreen's punch with a whine ("The paint! I said be careful!!") Knockout was a bit overwhelmed as he more used to fight with his electric spear. He was a speedy type but the blue Autobot packed some power. Knockout jumped to the side to gain an opening towards his opponent's side and successfully landed a kick. Smokscreen flinched, but then proceeded to stabilized his standing and continued his punches.  
  
They continued this for half an hour, before they realized nothing happened.  
  
Huh.  
  
"Well.. worth.. a try.. I guess," panted the blue mech, body sprawled on the floor as he stared at the ceilings.  
  
"You.. don't say.." gasped the robot with the red optics. Vents trying to cool his system down.  
  
Bumblebee gave them another cube of energon drink to relieve them of their thirst. Which they thankfully grabbed and emptied quickly.  
  
Then suddenly the groundbridge opened from the main area, revealing both the Autobot and Decepticon leaders. They seemed to be in a disagreement, with voice blaring enough for them to hear bitter words exchanged.  
  
"Megatron, I think we had already discussed this. If it's concerning the safety of the children, I'm inclined to not agree."  
  
"What are you worried about, Prime?! What's wrong with going out periodically? The children on my ship was entrusted to me, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but if you intend to take them to the open air by pedes or wings then you should always be cautious."  
  
"I've already arranged a secured perimeter. Half of my army will accompany them."  
  
"It's not only about the safety of the children, but also the safety of the human! What will happen if they see a group of gigantic robots in the sky? Using groundbridges will be much safer!"  
  
"They need to adapt to the planet they're currently in. It will help them to be a good soldier if they know the nature of this place!"  
  
"I won't mind if they're properly trained, but they're not! They don't even have their alt mode yet! They don't have a minimum defense when they face some human!"  
  
"So if the great Prime disagree, then I have to comply? What about the freedom that you proposed not so long ago, Optimus?"  
  
"Please don't test my patience this way, Megatron."  
  
After that, a familiar glow sprang to life and delivered another sparkling as usual. Both of the leaders just realized that they crossed the boundaries again. They put their servo on their faceplate like an expression of facepalm and groaned in unison as the new sparkling crawled towards them.  
  
Smokescreen talked in a tone above a whisper but not without a hint of jealousy. "See? They don't even scratch each other but it's so easy for them to have a new one, why not us? It's not fair!"  
  
Bumblebee could only smiled softly and Knockout chuckled knowlingly.

* * *

Aww Megs only wanted to have picnics with the sparklings.. and OP worries too much XD  
  
I'm sorry if the disputes between OP & Megs are too short. I'm also sorry I can't really write battle scenes greatly *sigh*

The next two chapters will gonna be very short, I hope you won't mind :'D

 


	3. Miss You

Aaand here it is.. the two short chapters! I'm sorry for the long update. I have many things to work on :')

* * *

 

"Greetings, children," said Optimus politely, as he visited the children in Nemesis.  
  
Happy chirps and clicks dashed towards the Autobot leader with vigor. The red and blue robot almost fell from the enthusiastic collisions from the small mechlings. Megatron tried to hide his amused snorts behind his hand canon. Starscreams just plain burst out laughing with teary eyes. No one expected that the great Prime was easily defeated by a horde of robot toddlers.

Perhaps they really should reconsidered that secret military program they had planned for the children.  



	4. Name

I'm so very sorry if the name-making sucks :')

* * *

 

  
When Optimus asked his robots to help him naming a new sparkling, the human children couldn't help joining too.   
  
As the great leader he was, of course Optimus welcomed suggestions from their human friends. Although he was a bit reluctant to accept advice from Miko, with Deathstar, Rock'n'Roll, and Killjoy as her name suggestions. Raf preffered names that contained Earth computer terms. Like Terabyte, Cloud, or Firewall. Suggestion from Jack was what Raf described from various video games, like Turboblaze, Metalgear, and Link. But then all three of them would argue with each other's choices because all of them felt that naming an alien was a serious business.   
  
Optimus just laughed softly at how the human were as picky as the Autobots when it came to naming a sparkling.


	5. Lessons

How do educations goes in Transformers world? I honestly have no idea.. XD  


* * *

  
  
An education program for the children was being issued, asking for both Autobots and Decepticons to maintain it simultaneously. Optimus thought it was better to exposed both group of children to each other's faction. It was to broaden their minds and understanding cultural differences (as each of them also came from mixed backgrounds). The children would have rolling teachers in each sessions. And would occasionally visited the other side ("Awww, I wanna go have a study tour to Nemesis too!" whined Miko when she heard about this). Probably wouldn't be a proper education like in Cybertron ever, but at least it was a start.  
  
But when Optimus asked all of the commanders to take turns as a tutor, he was answered with uncomfortable silence. The blue and red robot believed that everyone could be a teacher, no matter who they were. But that was the tricky part. They were more used being a warrior after all.  
  
Optimus should've thought firsthand about how each commander would teach. Or considering how each of them had special.. quirks.  
  
Some mechs were already eloquent in teaching, like how Arcee taught about manners, or how Ratchet taught about Cybertronian anatomy. Megatron was like a natural when he taught about history, especially on the Decepticons parts (which made Optimus a bit wary). Probably because they tend to deal with many robots, so they knew how to formulate their words and made it interesting. Even Optimus caught himself listening to their lessons sometimes.  
  
Some mechs strived in practical approach. Like how Bumblebee and Smokescreen taught about basic reconnaisance. They lead the children to nearby woods and divided them into small teams and gave them simple missions. In which Jack amusedly compared it to scouting. The young man was not wrong, though. Examples of the mission was tracking footprints or identifying Earth animals and wrote down their characteristics. Later, Cliffjumper joined them to co-teach because he preferred doing outdoor activity.  
  
And from this knowledge, he found that a co-teaching was a good thing. He saw how Dreadwing was much calmer when he was with his twin brother. He swapped with Skyquake when he forgot a few words or points.  
  
But as for the rest.. The Prime was truly at loss.  
  
He almost fainted at spark when he heard Wheeljack taught them about bombs and explosives. And decided that first-hand experiences were the best. And almost destroyed their monitors and computers. And also made Ratched exploded with many curses and insults, no matter how many times he argued with the medic that the explosives were already measured not to demolish their basecamp.  The red and blue robot later assigned Bulkhead to keep watch of his best friend.  
  
Optimus was also not ready when he learnt that Shockwave's idea about science projects was dissecting whatever things that floated inside the yellow liquid-filled tanks. The small bots could barely hold themselves in place, how in the world could they handled knifes or drills?  
  
Soundwave also had problems with tutoring orally, because of his vow of silence. The red and blue robot felt bad and had to encouraged the poor commander to gave lessons in another way. Soundwave was actually quite fond of the small mechlings. The sight of him crouching and sulking in the corner was truly spark-wrenching because of his inability to speak. Luckily Raf suggested that the Decepticon TIC could've just downloaded an educational movie and showed it to the kids.  
  
He also found out that some subjects probably weren't really needed right now, considering how young the children's mental state were. This made Ultra Magnus and Starscream a bit annoyed, since they planned to gave law and battle tactics lesson respectively. Optimus assured them that their lessons were indeed valuable, but it was just not the right time yet. He just encouraged them to help other teacher in the meanwhile.  
  
Some dubious content, like how Airachnid wanted to teach them how to seduce other bots, made the energon in the Autobot leader's body chilled. The children really didn't need that (they already able to sway Optimus with their round faceplates and big, pure optics anyway, imagine if it was amplified by Airachnid's teaching). Also how Knockout and Breakdown taught about self-grooming. The Autobot leader didn't even think about the importance of it, but he gave it a go anyway.  
  
But there was a time when all of the commanders loved being surrounded by so many loud chirps. It was when they assigned into a story-telling duty. No matter how mischievous or how hyperactive the children were, they will behave themselves. Those small optics' attention to the storyteller was the most satisfying rewards. Even Cliffjumper demanded to be given his own session.  
  
As the children listened eagerly, Optimus would just sat and smiled at the picture of how he thought peace was supposed to be.

* * *

 

  
I don't know what should Dreadwing and Skyquake teach.. Probably about honor and loyalty? XD

  
Also, at first I want to write Optimus as a history teacher like Megs (to balance the Decepticon part with the Autobot part lol) but I don't find a plot gap.. so.. yeah.. XD he's acting more like a guardian.

So, this is the last chapter! But I hope I still have idea to write more of this universe XD

I made a kind of poster for this fanfic just for fun, you can check it [here](http://chartreusefae.tumblr.com/post/158592706637)

Until all, thank you very much for reading and I hope you have a good laugh with this fanfic!


End file.
